With the development of Interactive Network Television system (IPTV system) technology and the increase of the number of users, it is required a higher performance and reliability to the system, especially to the content delivery module of the interactive network, whose function and interaction with other system modules are important research topics. To improve user experience, the main functions of respective modules need to be made as clear as possible, and the interactions between respective parts in the system need to be reduced, which requires a more simple and reliable architecture of content distribution system and service process.
Currently, the IPTV technology is still at the development stage, for IPTV products of various companies, orientations of various subsystems (mainly including an IPTV terminal means, an IPTV application means, a content delivery means, a managing means, and etc.) in the IPTV system and the definitions of the logic relationship between their interfaces are not clear. Currently there has not been a mature solution for realizing an interactive network television service under Next Generation Network (NGN for short) architecture, IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS for short) architecture or non NGN architecture.
Under the IMS architecture, currently, there has not been a perfect solution for supporting such complex video type service as the interactive IPTV; in addition, as the interactive IPTV has to complete vast files provided by many service providers, or live broadcast, distribution and storage of the content of a time-shift stream and video services of a terminal, reasonable orientations of the modules and their interaction with other modules will affect the performance of the interactive IPTV system.
Therefore, how to design a new content delivery system, which can highly efficiently complete distribution of the content based on a file and a stream with little interaction between respective modules has not been realized currently.